1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of product dispensing containers, and more particularly, to product dispensing containers having tamper-indicating structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of product dispensing devices are known. These devices typically include the container and a closure, cap, etc., that provides containment and packaging of a product within a container. The container and/or closure can include a dispensing portion for dispensing of the product. Numerous types of closures are known that provide containment of the product. Typically, the closure portion is molded from plastic, however, a metal-based material may be used. The material used is typically resilient such that the closure can be press-fit over a neck portion of the container. The closure may be threaded onto the container. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,161, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Many products, such as, for example, creams and lotions, are packaged in product dispensing devices whereby the closure, having a dispensing portion, is disposed on one end and a portion that is open disposed adjacent an opposing end. Typically, these product dispensing devices include tube containers which are monolithically formed. Other configurations may use an injection-molded neck section welded to an extruded tube. The closure is mounted to the tube container and filled with the product through the open end. The open end is heat sealed and closed after filling of the tube container with the product.
Many of these product dispensing devices have closures that include disengageable or removable sections that allow opening of the closure so that the product may be dispensed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,161. These devices, however, can fail to preserve the integrity of the product from fluid and/or gas contamination before and after the disengageable portion is removed and the product is initially used. Further, these type containers may require special tooling and, therefore, cannot be easily and economically made. This increases the manufacturing cost of the product dispensing device.
Product dispensing devices may include tamper evident portions used to preserve the integrity of the product prior to first use. The tamper evident portion provides a visual indicator to a user of whether the integrity of the product contained within the product dispensing device has been compromised. This maintains safety and quality of the product to the user.
Typically, tamper evident portions employ a heat sealed foil liner that must be removed before dispensing the product. This procedure includes removing or disengaging the cap from the tube container and then removing the foil liner. The foil liner, however, may be difficult to remove from the tube container due to heat sealing. The foil must then be punctured or otherwise, which can impair the integrity of the product or cause injury to a user. Further, heat sealing adds to the cost of manufacture. Other tamper evident means may include celon bands, glued cartons, tamper indicating closure wraps, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for a linerless product dispensing system having tamper evident structure that advantageously provides an integral dispensing portion for effectively dispensing the product. It is also desirable that the product dispensing system creates a fluid and/or gas tight interface to preserve the integrity of a product contained within the product dispensing system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a linerless product dispensing system having tamper evident structure that advantageously provides an integral dispensing portion for effectively dispensing the product. Desirably, the product dispensing system creates a fluid and/or gas tight interface to preserve the integrity of a product contained within the product dispensing system.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a product dispensing system that facilitates mounting of a closure with a container without the need for special tooling.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a product dispenser system having structure formed with the closure that maintains the closure in an open position during dispensing of a product.
It is yet another object of the present disclosure to provide a product dispenser system which is easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled.
Objects and advantages of the present disclosure, set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious therefrom, achieve the intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and non-obvious configuration of component elements at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials. The various embodiments contemplated are gleaned from the present disclosure and realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.